deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Urbancommando77/Halo vs Star wars match 1: ODST vs Clone commando
Clone commando: The republic special ops vs ODST: The UNSC shock troopers WHO IS DEADLIEST X-Factors ODST/CC Strength 78 76 Endurance 66 73 Weapons 73 78 Armor 88 72 Combat Knife.png|Combat knife EdwardBuck.png|Buck HaloReach - ODST.jpg|ODSTs KojoAgu.png|Aju M6CSOCOM.png|M6C M7S.png|SMG M90CAWS.jpg|M90 MA5C.jpg|MA5C SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle.jpg|Sniper system TaylorMiles.png|Miles TheRookie.png|Rookie VeronicaDare.png|Dare Antiarmor2.jpg|Grenade launcher Commando's.jpg|Clone commandos DC-15s Pistol.jpg|Blaster pistol DC-17M.jpg|DC-17 rifle Sniper2.jpg|Sniper attachment ThermalDet negwt.jpg|Detonator My Overall Edge My edge goes to ODSTs they have special training and deadly weapons. Battle ODST: 5 RC: 5 On Kamino, five drop pods crash on a landing pad. As each door pops off, an ODST loads their weapon and sprints towards the facility. As they move to the base, Aju pulls out his Sniper. Meanwhile, Sev sees the envaders from a sniper tower. "Soldiers are invading the facility, Boss." He whispers into his radio. "How did they make here?" Boss yells, startled. As the ODSTs discuss the plan to search for any ODSTs Sev fires a round into an ODSTs head. ODST: 4 The other ODSTs, Rookie, Buck, Veronica, and Aju, advance. The other commandos, Boss, Scorch, Fixer and a low ranking commando charge at them. Aju props his sniper on a crate and fires at them, but misses. As he reloads Sev fires at them, missing. The two teams keep emptying ammo at eachother. Aju fires again, this time firing into the visor of the low ranking commando. RC: 4 Rookie pulls out his assault rifle and fires at the soldiers. "Split up men!" Buck roars. As they split up into the facility, Sev and Boss meet up. "They might be here to sabotage the cloning process!" Sev yells in alarm. "Then lets go!" Scorch yells. When they reach the door, they figure out the ODSTs hacked the door system and locked it. "We got to blow it up." Scorch says with a small amount of glee. Boss sighs "Fine." As Scorch plants the charge it blows up in his face RC: 3 The commandos relies it was not the charge it was Rookie. He was behind the commandos. He empties a clip into Fixer. He falls in pain. Rookie throws his assault rifle and pulls out his SMG. Meanwhile, Buck and Dare search the facility. "Wow." Buck says. He looks at what is the cloning system. Dare walks over and empties a clip in it. She groans. "It won't break and theirs no covenant here." She sighs. Not knowing, Sev is sneaking up. He takes off the sniper attachment and fires into Bucks back. ODST: 3 Dare pulls out a shotgun and knocks him down. As he gets up, Dare fires another round, this time in front of him. As he runs into the training hall he pulls out a anti-armor attachment and tosses it to Fixer. When buck enters, Fixer knocks her down. "Lets go." Boss says. She recovers and sees Rookie run down the hall. "Solder, have you seen lance corporal Aju?" She asks. Rookie shakes his head. He reloads his SMG and looks for Aju. As he searches he hears a gunshot go off. He turns and sees Fixer holding a DC-15 blaster. He reloads and fires. Rookie dodges it and throws a grenade at him. ODST: 2 RC: 2 Rookie chases after the other commandos. He pulls out his pistol and loads a clip into it. He sees Aju brawling with Boss and shoots Boss in the chest. He sees Sev pull out a detonator and throw it at Aju. It explodes and knocks Aju down. "Is he dead?" Sev says. "You...won't...kill...me...that...quickly!" He groans. Sev shoots him in the head after he finishes his sentence. ODST: 1 Rookie fires six bullets into the chest of Boss. RC: 1 Sev pushes out his punch knife and charges at Rookie. Rookie runs outside of the facility and pulls out a combat knife. He sees Sev and stabs his arm. Sev chuckles and kicks him in the neck. Rookie recovers and runs. As he runs he notices that Sev was right behind him. Sev knocks him down. "What do you want, soldier?" Sev says blandly. Rookie reaches for his knife but Sev steps on his arm. "You killed the squad i fought with through Geonosis!" He yells and picks him up. He stabs Rookie in the stomach many times. He throws him off into the roaring water. ODST: Sev walks back to the facility to report the attack. Winner: Commandos Category:Blog posts